


[Fanart] Zero-Gravity

by myvividreams



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bookworm Jason Todd, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, IN SPACE!, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Just these two boys hanging out, M/M, Nerd Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvividreams/pseuds/myvividreams
Summary: After a successful mission off-planet, Dick and Jason find themselves... stuck. In space.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 20
Kudos: 132
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	[Fanart] Zero-Gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pentapus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/gifts).



> Prompt from Pentapus:  
> "SPACE! I love when canon-based Nightwing and Red Hood end up in SPACE. Non-canon AUs (or canon-divergent AUs) are also cool. Bonus: soulmates, peril, reluctant caring, confessions under fire."

**Author's Note:**

> Jason: Dick, I can feel you staring at me.  
> Dick: *keeps staring*
> 
> EDIT: Thank you all so much for the kind comments! You may have noticed that some of the comments for this work have been deleted - we had a bit of a controversial comment pop up down there, and I removed the thread to keep a full-on war from breaking out. A bit of an exaggeration, maybe, but better safe than sorry, right?
> 
> To the original commenter, I appreciated the compliment on my art a lot, thank you! You're free to interpret this piece as either platonic or romantic, since that was how I intentionally drew it. I don't know, maybe it's just me and my family, but there have _definitely_ been times where I've caught myself or one of my parents staring at my sisters (or me, I guess) adoringly with pride in their eyes. I know that ships in this fandom can be very controversial, but next time let's try and keep the comment section a safe space for both ends of the Jason & Dick relationship spectrum, yes?


End file.
